22 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Zdolnemu biada; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Był taki dzień - 22 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Wyjęta zatyczka odc.72 (Down the drain); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 16 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zwierzowiec - Nienarodzone dziecko i kot odc. 90; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 38; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3795 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4010); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3796 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4011); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1065; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1454; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1616; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 To fantastyczne światło - Światło rozumu cz. 1 (Light Fantastic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomosci 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 74 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 75 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3797 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4012); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3798 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4013); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1459 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1617; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Oberwanie chmury odc.30 (Rain, rain go away); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:20 Miś - txt str.777 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Podwodny dramat (Deep Rescue) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Chris Bremble; wyk.:Dale Patterson, Stan Kirsch, Tamara Davies; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Na własne oczy - Czaszka z Katynia (Kraniet fra Katyn) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); reż.:Lisbeth Jessen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Hollywood atakuje (State and Main) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:David Mamet; wyk.:Alec Baldwin, Charles Durning, Clark Gregg, Michael Higgins, Morris Lamore; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Był taki dzień - 22 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Notacje - Maria Straszewska. Biuletyn Informacyjny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 116/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 117/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Biblioteka Synodu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 22/39 Niezwykły Sen (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Deep Sleep); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 162; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 39 (226) Wiązana transakcja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Robin Hood - odc 6/13 Przybywa inspektor podatkowy (Robin Hood ep The Taxman Cometh); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 43 Choroba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Maleństwo we mgle (Cherub of the Mist) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za ropą ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - Słodka Leilani (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Sweet Leilani); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 577; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 Hasło - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 46; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Alina Janowska, Festiwal KAN we Wrocławiu); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 578; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 335; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Gattaca (Gattaca) 102'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Andrew Niccol; wyk.:Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Gore Vidal; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skrót; STEREO 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:20 Clara Sheller - odc. 2/6 Kobieca intuicja (ep. Intuition feminine); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 W sercu tropików-Azja (Equator - Asia) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Korespondent - odc. 19; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny; STEREO 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw, Info 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Przegląd suwalsko - mazurski, Info 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 16:55 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 17:00 Everyday English, Kurs językowy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw, Info 18:20 Szerokiej drogi!, Info Polska 18:27 Warto tam być..., Info Polska 18:30 Maniacy, Info Polska 18:50 Kinoman, Kultura Polska 19:00 Przystanek kultura, Kultura Polska 19:15 Reportaż, Dokument 19:30 U źródeł wiary, Info 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw, Info 22:00 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe Polska 22:05 Gość dnia, Publicystyka Polska 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Dziennikarze na linii ognia. Afganistan (Frontline Journalists: Death and Danger in Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:17 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis info; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam I Ewa (132) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (35) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (215) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (177) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (56) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1087) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (281): Taktyczne kłamstwa - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (693) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (36) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Świat według Bundych (4} - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzeria 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (17) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza młość (694) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1055) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.50 1300 gramów (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Millennium (61) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.50 Miasto zwycięzców 02.50 Zakazana kamera 04.20 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 HeJ-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teletumiej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (955) -serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Amerykański kawaler 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teletumiej 14.05 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (160/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy wtoku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga!- magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (960) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 39 i pół (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Kocham Polskę 00.40 Superwizjer - magazyn 01.10 Uwaga!- magazyn 01.30 Wrzuć na luz 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (126) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (29) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (127) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Regina (31) - serial obycz., Polska 22.05 Regina (32) - serial obycz. 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozr. 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - program rozr. 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Music Chat 05.55 TeleskIep 07.00 Pogoda na milość (11/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 07.55 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.55 Ostry dyżur (69) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.55 Życie na fali (23/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (4/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 12.00 TeIeskIep 13.05 Wyścig po kasę 14.00 Serce z kamienia (29/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.55 Zakładnicy (9/13) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.55 ŻycIe na fali (24/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.55 Ostry dyżur (70) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.55 Kobra: OddzIał specjalny (5/16)- serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.00 Przyjaciele (18/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.30 Dwóch i pół (12/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (12/21) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Plotkara (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Chuck (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.30 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1971 00.45 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Poduszka i Jasiek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - AIDS; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Podróżnik - New Delhi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Nogi; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Rozmowa z ... - Jakubem Kossakowskim ("Młodzi twórcy mistrzom"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ranczo - odc. 20* - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1066; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nowa Tradycja - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Zwierzowiec - Inteligencja odc. 67; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Rozmowa z ... - Jakubem Kossakowskim ("Młodzi twórcy mistrzom"); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Poduszka i Jasiek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (15); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Starsi panowie pod parą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1066; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio pocieszyciel; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Antykwariat 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Ulice Kultury (64); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (15); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1066; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio pocieszyciel; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1448; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum - wydanie 15; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ulice Kultury (64); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 9 (11) - serial anim. 08.00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (8) - serial komediowy, USA 09.20 Detektyw Monk 6 (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.10 Dzieci słońca - film dokumentalny, lzrael/USA2007 11.10 Wiatraki śmierci - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1974 13.05 Deser: Nastroje Anny - film krótkometrażowy 13.45 Pan Tadeusz - dramat kostiumowy, Polska 1999 16.25 X-Men - thriller SF. USA 2000 18.15 Conrack - film obyczajowy, USA 2007 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 9 (12) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Kaktus - komedia, Francja 2005 22.40 World Trade Center - dramat, USA 2006 01.00 Na koniec świata - film psychologiczny, Polska 1999 HBO 6.00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 7.30 Deja vu - thriller, USA 2006 9.35 Czy dzieci pozwolą - komedia, Francja 2007 11.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.40 Loverboy - film obyczajowy, USA 13.05 Mały Manhattan - komedia, USA 2005 14.35 Scenariusz - komedia, USA 2003 16.10 Tysiące mil samotności - dramat, Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia 2005 17.55 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - dramat przygodowy, USA 2005 20.10 Premiera: Trzy na jednego 2 (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.05 Premiera: Rent - dramat, USA 2005 23.20 Cesarzowa - dramat, Hong- kong/Chiny 2006 1.15 Niespelnione pragnienia - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 2.45 Trzy na Jednego 2 (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA Hallmark Channel 6:00 Z biegiem rzeki 8:00 Merlin (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: 10 tysięcy kroków (11) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Dawne krzywdy (25) 12:00 Cudze serce 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Dawne krzywdy (25) 15:00 Merlin (1/2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Nie znasz mnie (12) 18:00 Prosto z serca 20:00 Kingdom (6) 21:00 Patrol morski: Witamy na pokładzie (1/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Spłata (1) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Dramma Giocoso (16) 0:00 Patrol morski: Witamy na pokładzie (1/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Spłata (1) 2:00 Cudze serce 4:00 Z biegiem rzeki Ale Kino! 8:00 Duchy 9:30 ostatni seans: Na krawędzi 11:10 Poirot: Żółty irys 12:10 Poirot: Zaginiony testament 13:10 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film 14:40 Niedziela sprawiedliwości 16:10 Mój koniec świata 18:05 Rzeka 20:00 Wrony 21:15 Środa popielcowa 23:00 ale krótkie: Wodny świat 23:40 Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 1:05 Zabłąkani 2:40 Długa noc 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pantera mglista 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Wielka przygoda 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (11) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (1) 10:00 Pies na medal (2) 11:00 Szympansy. Sieroty z Chimfunshi 12:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ryk aligatora - dźwięk 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Zwinność 13:30 Życie zwierząt: W tundrze 14:00 Małpie życie (13) 14:30 Małpie życie (14) 15:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 15:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (44) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (2) 18:00 Małpie życie (13) 18:30 Małpie życie (14) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Cisza przed burzą 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (12) 20:00 Powrót na łono natury 21:00 Na ratunek gorylom 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zapewnić pomoc 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (57) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Rytuał przejścia 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Cisza przed burzą 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (12) 2:00 Powrót na łono natury 3:00 Na ratunek gorylom 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zapewnić pomoc 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (57) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (3) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (3) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (3) 9:00 Szczury wodne (170) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (14) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (3) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (3) 13:00 Szczury wodne (170) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (14) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (3) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (4) 17:00 Szczury wodne (171) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (4) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (15) 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (4) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (3) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (3) 23:00 Dzikie żądze 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (4) 2:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (3) 3:00 Dzikie żądze 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (10) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (6) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (6) 10:35 Doktor Who (10) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (8) 13:00 Allo, Allo (9) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (7) 17:20 Doktor Who (11) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Każdy z każdym (3) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (4) 21:00 Przypadki (2) 22:00 Przypadki (3) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (3) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (4) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 0:50 Przypadki (2) 1:45 Przypadki (3) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Przypadki (2) 4:30 Przypadki (3) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 8:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 9:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (7) 12:05 10 lat mniej (2) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 14:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 15:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (22) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 17:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 18:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 20:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 20:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 21:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (22) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 1:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (4) 1:30 10 lat mniej (2) 1:55 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 2:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (1) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (22) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (2) Canal + Film 8:30 Drużyna marzeń 10:20 Deser: Ujbaz Izbeneki zgubił duszę 10:30 Dlaczego nie! 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (11) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Irak w kawałkach 15:55 Deser: Dziesięć stopni 16:10 Czarownice z Salem 18:10 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 20:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gorzka słodycz (8/9) 20:45 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i raperzy (2/16) 21:30 W cywilu 23:05 Kaktus 0:40 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 2:35 Get Rich or Die Tryin' 4:30 Łza księcia ciemności 6:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 8:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:40 1 na 1 11:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 12:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 13:50 Nie przegap 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 19:40 1 na 1 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 22:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 0:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 2:35 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Czy leci z nami pilot? 7:35 Ostatnia audycja 9:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman 9:50 Czas na rewanż 11:30 Instytut Benjamenta 13:15 Zorza polarna 15:05 Wygrani i przegrani 16:25 Kręglogłowi 18:20 Czas na rewanż 20:00 Benny i Joon 21:35 Twoja na zawsze 23:25 Czekam na ciebie w Laramie 1:05 Wiatr w oczy 2:35 Atrakcyjna pani mecenas 4:20 Wampir w Brooklynie Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (749) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (8) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (10) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (24) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (31) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 10:00 Porządek musi być (41) 10:30 Porządek musi być (42) 11:00 Zakupoholicy (5) 12:00 Druga szansa (81) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (2) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (7) 14:30 Modny świat (749) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (24) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (31) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (7) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (8) 18:00 Porządek musi być (41) 18:30 Porządek musi być (42) 19:00 Druga szansa (81) 20:00 Zakupoholicy (5) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (7) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (124) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (112) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (4) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (124) 2:00 E-miłość (16) 2:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (3) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (112) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (124) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (2) 5:30 Modny świat (749) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (5) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa terma 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 9:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab 11:00 Faceci w bieli (6) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 16:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Rosja 16:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Szwecja 17:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (7) 17:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (8) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (4) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa terma 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Doświadczony przestępca 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Zabójcze ziarno 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Morze ognia 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy (11) 0:00 Droga do Le Mans (3) 0:30 Droga do Le Mans (4) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Rozbicie szajki 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Intryganci 3:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Doświadczony przestępca 4:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Zabójcze ziarno 4:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Morze ognia 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (4) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 8:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 9:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce 10:00 Superstatki: Pierwsza dziesiątka 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 14:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 15:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Odrzutowe trójkołowce 16:00 Superstatki: Pierwsza dziesiątka 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 20:00 Premiera: Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 21:00 Premiera: Ekotechnologie: Odpady 22:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 2:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 3:00 Ekotechnologie: Odpady 3:50 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (7) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (4) 7:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 8:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 10:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (4) 13:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 14:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 16:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 17:00 Premiera: Autopsja mumii 18:00 Strażacy (4) 19:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 20:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 21:00 Premiera: Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 22:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 23:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Bez śladu 0:00 Strażacy (4) 1:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 2:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Państwo narodowe 3:55 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 4:45 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Bez śladu 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Pierwszy parowiec Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 8:45 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 10:15 Eurogole 11:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:45 Watts 19:15 Eurogole 20:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 0:45 Rajdy samochodowe: Central European Rally 1:00 Watts 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 11:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 15:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w USA 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w USA 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 20:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 21:30 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 7:20 Republikanin 9:00 Diabeł w pudełku 10:35 Dżungla 11:55 Przystojny szuka żony 13:35 Wyznania panny młodej 15:05 Christina Aguilera 16:05 Samotna matka i seks 17:35 Twoje, moje i nasze 19:00 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 21:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (15) 22:00 Kociaki 2 (4) 22:25 Wszystko jest iluminacją 0:10 V jak Vendetta 2:20 Billboard 4:00 Kociaki 2 (4) 4:25 Tak wybrał naród HBO Comedy 10:00 Nieudacznik 11:30 Pod jednym dachem 4 (2) 13:00 Pełnia szczęścia 14:20 Powrót do Tamakwa 16:00 Nieudacznik 17:30 Pełnia szczęścia 18:50 Powrót do Tamakwa 20:30 Nie-ostry dyżur 22:05 Domowe spumoni 23:30 Zielony zawrót głowy 1:05 Podwójne espresso 2:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans sensacji 6:05 Seans sensacji: Zejście do piekła 7:35 Seans sensacji: Łowca nazistów 8:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 17/47 8:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 17/48 9:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 10:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 10:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński 11:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 11:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Jak żyć 12:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Defilada 13:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dwoje z wielkiej rzeki 15:25 Młode kadry 15:30 Młode kadry: Kawałek nieba 15:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Paweł, syn Maćka Gąsienicy (5/6) 16:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Człowiek w kajdanach (5/7) 17:50 Seans sensacji 17:55 Seans sensacji: Zejście do piekła 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 18/50 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 17B/57 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 21:30 Seans sensacji 21:35 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Wiedeń (7/9) 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 18/50 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 17B/57 23:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński 23:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 23:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Jak żyć 1:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Marcel Łoziński: Defilada 2:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dwoje z wielkiej rzeki 3:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Płyną tratwy 4:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapach deszczu 4:40 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Erich Wolfgang Korngold: Koncert skrzypcowy w wykonaniu Philippe Aiche - skrzypce oraz Gustav Mahler: I symfonia 11:40 Ludwig van Beethoven: IX symfonia d-moll op. 125 13:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Jacques Offenbach: 'Opowieści Hoffmanna' 19:55 W zasięgu Paryża: Offenbach 20:30 Ensemble La Fenice w kościele św. Trójcy w Lyonie 22:15 Koncert zespołu Hesperion XXI pod dyrekcją Jordi Savalla, 2007 23:25 Dwie twarze Monteverdiego 23:45 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego: Vespro della Beata Vergine 0:00 Około północy: Katia Guerreim pomiędzy dwiema rękami fado 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: World Music: Danyel Waro na Festiwalu Sakifo, 2004 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Roy Hargrove i Chucho Valdes na żywo z Montrealu, 1997 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (53) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (57) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (26) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (52) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (24) 8:00 Noddy (45) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Blanka (1) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (35) 8:30 Pingu (22) 8:40 SamSam (21) 8:50 Rumcajs (16) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (8) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (2) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (37) 9:45 Bracia koala (61) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (77) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 11:00 Noddy (44) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (25) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 11:30 Pingu (21) 11:40 SamSam (20) 11:50 Rumcajs (15) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (25) 12:25 Śniegusie (15) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (23) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (44) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (39) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (52) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (26) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (56) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (25) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (51) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (23) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (7) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (1) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (36) 16:45 Bracia koala (60) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (76) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (26) 18:25 Śniegusie (16) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (24) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (45) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (1) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Re-kreacje 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Made 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 South Park 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni 7:00 Sześć stopni może zmienić świat 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Megamaszyny 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Pechowa naprawa 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot na oślep 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 13:00 Twój ślad na ziemi 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Pechowa naprawa 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot na oślep 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (7) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (7) 17:00 I co wy na to? Ekologiczne majsterkowanie 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci 19:00 Premiera: Raport o Ziemi 2008 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Kto steruje samolotem? 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot bez paliwa 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Challenger 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Kto steruje samolotem? 1:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot bez paliwa 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Kto steruje samolotem? 4:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot bez paliwa 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Challenger Planete 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1/25) 7:15 Sklep w Wenecji 7:45 Skrzydlata potęga: B-29 - latający weteran (3/10) 8:35 Prawa życia: Joey (6-ost.) 9:05 Anime nie tylko dla fanów 9:35 Targowiska świata: Chan al-Chalili (1/6) 10:05 Indie dla koneserów: Lud Kodawa (3/6) 10:30 Targowiska świata: Mapuru Aparaita (2/6) 11:00 Algieria - krwawe lata 12:05 Ginące gatunki: Koń Przewalskiego (6/16) 12:40 Ginące gatunki: Wilk (7/16) 13:15 Ginące gatunki: Tygrys syberyjski (13/16) 13:50 Miejsca w pamięci: Cluny (2/13) 14:50 Niezniszczalny Elton John 15:45 Kobiety z Dorfak 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Japonia (4/18) 16:50 Niezły kanał (6) 17:00 Rafah. Relacja z miasta w Strefie Gazy 18:00 Dzieci z probówki 18:55 Rozszyfrować dysleksję 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Bangkok (4/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Kolumbia Brytyjska (16/25) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Szanghaj (2/17) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Chile (3/17) 22:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Punkt zwrotny (10-ost.) 23:10 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Sąsiedzi (3/6) 0:00 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dalekie podróże (4/6) 0:50 Leksykon ciąży (15-ost.) 1:20 Poza szlakiem: Galapagos (8/25) 1:50 Poza szlakiem: Jemen (9/25) 2:15 Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 2:45 Sklep w Paryżu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Karp (43) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (681) 8:45 Samo życie (1054) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Kompletna amnezja (112) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Polaka portret własny (142) 14:05 mała Czarna 15:00 Przebojowe dzieci 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Zemsta (34) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Bal (44) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (682) 21:30 Samo życie (1055) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Bankier (40) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Przyspieszenie (143) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Latający projekt (146) 0:10 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 0:35 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1055) 1:30 Graczykowie: Bal (44) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (682) 3:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Przyspieszenie (143) 4:35 Daleko od noszy: Nieduży z wąsikiem (113) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Bankier (40) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:00 Gol 10:40 Gillette World Sport 11:10 Żużel: Liga angielska 13:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 17:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 18:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 20:40 Euro 2008 (2) 21:20 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Małgorzata Glinka w Murcji 7:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 10:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo 18:00 K.O. TV Classics 19:00 Gol plus 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Cafe Futbol 0:40 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia: Franciszek Smuda 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:05 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta 8:35 Kobiety 10:45 Bracia Karamazow 13:10 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 15:00 Wyższe sfery 16:50 David Copperfield 19:00 Feralna Gwiazdka 20:35 Za kulisami: Vlad Ivanov 21:00 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 23:05 Grosz z nieba 0:55 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 3:00 Feralna Gwiazdka 4:35 Barrettowie z ulicy Wimpole Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (44/52) 6:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (45/52) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (129/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Cyrograf (6/40) 11:05 Mroczny rycerz (1) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 3 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (111) 13:50 Stellina (130/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (32/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (2) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (112) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (33/48) 19:00 Cyrograf (7/40) 20:00 Przyjdź i mnie zabij 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (49) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Punkt G (2) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (2/15) 0:10 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Zaranie dziejów (39) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Do Rosji z laboratoryjna myszą (55) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Afryka dzika (29) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 7:25 Friday Wear: Lucy in Love (21) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (17) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (5) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Macy Gray (8) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Chwilowe szaleństwo (8) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (5) 10:35 Histeria: Gwiaździsty sztandar (40) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Z punktu widzenia Pinkiego, wielki dyktator (56) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bezpieczna planeta (30) 11:35 Friday Wear: Córka Henry'ego (22) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Posągowa piękność (9) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 12:30 Aparatka: Sekret (18) 12:55 Karol do kwadratu 2: Techno klątwa (11) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 13:45 Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności (17) 14:15 Zoey 101: Dyskogolf (12) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Decyzja (64) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Konszachty (16) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Człowiek foka (38) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 16:25 Aparatka: Na ratunek żabom (19) 17:00 Świat Raven: Podwójna wizja (18) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (6) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2: Ze szmatą na CV (12) 18:50 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Chłopak na piątek (19) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Moby (9) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Uroczy chłopak (65) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (23) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: War Leaders: Clash of Nations 22:15 Ściągawki 22:30 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 23:00 Replay 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (22) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było... (15) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 11:45 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było... (15) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 17:45 Świat Boba: Las Vegas 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było... (15) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 21:55 Najbogatsi w Europie: Twórcy imperiów 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 23:35 Świat Boba: Benidorm 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Tajwan 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama: Olga Bończyk 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Pozłacana klatka 10:45 Kościół w potrzebie: Kropla drążąca skałę 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (34) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Kapłanka Oparu (6) 13:00 Święta wojna 15:00 Burza uczuć (45/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (121) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (2) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (35) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (36) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (11) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (35) 23:35 Święta wojna 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Żebro Adama 3:00 Papież w USA (1) 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Przeglądarka 8:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 8:30 Nianiu, na pomoc! (8) 9:20 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Zdrowie na obcasach 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: 2 plus 1 15:30 Ślubne pogotowie 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:55 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 18:50 Babska jazda (7) 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (2) 20:00 Siostra królowej 21:00 Nigella ekspresowo 21:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (8) 22:30 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 23:30 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa 0:00 Babska jazda (7) 0:15 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 0:45 Prywatny instruktor tańca 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Motorwizja 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 11:00 Polak potrafi 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Co poszło nie tak 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 De Lux 2 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 2 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 8:55 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Człowiek na torze 10:30 89 lat Juliana Stryjkowskiego 11:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Do domu" 12:00 Telekino: Do domu 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 13:25 Dudamel i Simon Bolvar Youth Orchestra w Lucernie 14:50 Jarocin po latach: Róże Europy 15:05 Kapryśne lato 16:20 Codziennie z wyjątkiem świąt 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Głosy naszych czasów: Barbara Bonney 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Skórka pomarańczy 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Co słychać? 19:00 Gruby: Zasadzka (5/7) 19:30 Gruby: Na tropie (6/7) 20:00 Jazz Made in Chicago 20:35 Teatr Telewizji: Chłodna jesień 22:20 Studio Kultura: Wprowadzenie do filmu "Shoah" (4) 22:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Shoah (4) 0:55 Jarocin po latach: Big Cyc 1:05 Przewodnik 1:15 Kino nocne: Powrót 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Co słychać? 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:45 Fristajlo 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:20 Planet VIVA 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi 9:50 Śledź mnie! 11:30 Powinowactwa z wyboru 13:20 Gorzka czekolada 15:10 Rosie 16:55 Fort Saganne 20:00 Tajemnica Lady Audley 21:50 Strefa wojny 23:35 Cinemania (260) 0:00 Tajemnica Klika: W centrum żaru (3/7) 1:35 Sam przeciw wszystkim 3:05 Strażnik AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 42 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 07:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2004 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2004 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 22:30 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2004 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 04:55 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Słynne rodziny - magazyn filmowy 08:05 Prezent pod choinkę - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Melinda Dillon, Darren McGavin, Ian Petrella USA/Kanada 1983 09:35 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 11:15 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 13:20 Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Robert Hays, Leslie Nielsen, Julie Hagerty USA 1980 14:50 Słoneczni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 16:40 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 18:25 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 20:00 Węże w samolocie - thriller reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Julianna Margulies, Nathan Phillips, Rachel Blanchard Niemcy/USA 2006 21:45 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 22:30 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita - komediodramat reż. Auraeus Solito, wyk. Nathan Lopez, J.R. Valentin, Ping Medina, Peter Anthony Tombasa Filipiny 2005 00:15 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 02:05 Ja w środku tańczę - dramat obyczajowy reż. Damien O'Donnell, wyk. James McAvoy, Steven Robertson, Romola Garai, Alan King Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Francja 2004 03:50 Afera Thomasa Crowna - film sensacyjny reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Denis Leary, Faye Dunaway USA 1999 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 209 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 103 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 104 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 515 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 516 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 517 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 202 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 203 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 621 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 622 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 701 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1602 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 105 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 106 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 118 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 119 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 508 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 517 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 518 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 204 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 205 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 210 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 107 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 108 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 202 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1603 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 520 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 120 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 121 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 101 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Oczytana - serial odc. 202 USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 702 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 520 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Biuro - serial odc. 103 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 211 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 407 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 902 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 306 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 212 01:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 616 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 617 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Daily Show - program satyryczny 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 306 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 407 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 120 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 121 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 517 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 204 i 205 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która doprowadza wszystkich do szaleństwa 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 10, Srebrna gwiazda USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Smak życia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Burza reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 10, Kto jest szefem Francja 2006 12:30 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Wysokie oczekiwania reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Dusiciel reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 11, Sztuczny śnieg Francja 2006 17:10 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 9, Święty związek USA 2006 18:10 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 2, Lwy USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Kiedy miłość cię zmienia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14, Ukryta karta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Walka wewnętrzna Cz. 1 USA 2005 22:00 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Sam wybiera się na przejażdżkę reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 22:50 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 12, Porwanie USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 5, Nowiny reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Brzytwa Ockhama reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Orzechowe fantazje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 75 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:10 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w pomarańczach według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 08:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - Cezary Żak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 10:05 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Mary Henry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:35 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:00 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 26 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:45 Martha 2: Raven-Symine - talk show odc. 76 14:30 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w pomarańczach według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Klasyka w nowej szacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Zaczynamy od podstaw - magazyn kulturalny odc. 1 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 16:45 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w pomarańczach według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Silvana Franco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Góry Szkocji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 18:25 Jamie w domu: Bób i groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:00 Julie gotuje: Kaczka w pomarańczach według Julie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 19:05 Martha 2: Felicity Huffman - talk show odc. 77 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 20:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 21:00 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 21:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 2 22:45 Przepis na sukces: Rodzinne przepisy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:15 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 00:15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Glasgow - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 00:45 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 01:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:00 Dania w pół godziny: Klasyka w nowej szacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 02:25 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 03:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:45 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:15 Dania w pół godziny: Klasyka w nowej szacie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 04:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 141 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 141 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 140 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 141 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 16.00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Espanyol Barcelona (powt.) 18.00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Racing Santander - Real Madryt (powt.) 20.00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz RC Lens - FC Sochaux (powt.) 22.00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Marsylia - OSC Lille (powt.) Polonia 1 06:35 Bia, odc. 19 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza, odc. 32 07:20 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 6: serial 08:00 Top Shop 19:00 Gigi, odc. 16 19:30 Celeste, odc. 91: serial 20:20 Lub czasopisma 20:35 Rzym, miasto otwarte: film 22:45 Erotyczna giełda: film 23:00 Amatorki: film 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka: film 23:35 Nocne perwersje: film 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy: film 23:50 Amore TV: film 00:00 Amatorki: film 00:10 Walentina zaprasza: film 00:30 Mandarino: film 00:45 Reflex: film 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka: film 01:00 Sexy galaxy: film 01:10 News: film 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy: film 01:25 Polskie Foki: film 01:45 Giełda kontaktów: film 02:00 Anonse: film 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie: film 03:00 Amatorki: film 03:20 Eurocast: film 05:20 Przerwa BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" odc.: 4/6 Corruption 08:20 Od Normandii do Berlina Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 11:05 Walka o życie odc.: 6 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 11 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 13:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 3 14:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 10 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James 17:00 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 4 18:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 1 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 11 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 20:00 Ciało człowieka odc.: 8 Jak powstawały nasze filmy 21:00 Ludzie niezwykli: Głuchoniewidomi Film dokumentalny 2000 22:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 1 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Ciało człowieka odc.: 8 Jak powstawały nasze filmy 00:50 Ludzie niezwykli: Głuchoniewidomi Film dokumentalny 2000 01:45 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina odc.: 4 02:35 Walka o życie odc.: 6 03:25 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 11 03:50 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 12 04:20 Top Gear 2004 2 05:10 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 wyk.: Peter Firth, Tom Bell, Geraldine James BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.15 Missing Live 10.00 Homes under the Hammer 11.00 To Buy or Not to Buy 11.45 Cash In the Attic 12.15 Bargain Hunt 13.00 BBC News; Weather, Regional News; Weather 13.45 Doctors 14.15 Diagnosis Murder 15.00 News; Weather, Regional News 15.05 Space Pirates 15.35 ChuckleVision 15.50 Eliot Kid 16.00 The Cramp Twins 16.15 Dlnosapien 16.35 Blue Peter 17.00 Newsround 17.15 Weakest Link 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Regional news magazines 18.55 Party Election Broadcast 19.00 The ONE Show 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Holby City 21.00 Waking the Dead 22.00 BBC News, Regional News 22.35 Ex-Forces and Homeless 23.15 Deception 0.55 Sign Zone 3.55 BBC News BBC Two 6.00 Tlkkabilla 6.30 Teletubbies 7.00 Arthur 7.25 Newsround 7.30 Hider in the House 8.30 Jackanory Junior 8.45 Numberjacks 9.05 Boogie Beebles 9.15 Me Too! 9.35 Something Special 9.50 Tweenies Safety Shorts 10.00 In the Night Garden... 10.30 Schools programmes 11.10 Timewatch 12.00 The Daily Politics 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Schools programmes 13.30 World Snooker 18.00 Eggheads 18.30 Great British Menu 19.00 World Snooker 20.00 University Challenge - the Professionals 20.30 The Hairy Bikers Come Home 21.00 Age of Terror 22.00 Later Live ... with Jools Holland 22.30 Newsnight 23.20 Mad Men 0.10 World Snooker 1.00 World Snooker Extra 2.30 BBC News 4.00 BBC Learning Zone BBC Three 19.00 What Women Want 21.00 Blood, Sweat and T-Shirts 22.00 EastEnders 22.30 Little Britain 23.00 The Wall 23.45 Family Guy 0.10 Family Guy 0.30 Blood, Sweatand T-Shirts As 9pm 1.30 MyBody for Bucks 2.25 NatalieCassidy's Diet Secrets 3.25 Spendaholics BBC Four 19.00 World News Today; Weather 19.30 Pop Go the Sixties 19.35 Batman 20.00 Life in Cold Blood 21.00 Chinese School 22.00 Goodness Gracious Me 22.30 Films to Keep You Awake: Spectre 23.50 Chinese School 0.50 Proms on Four 2007 2.45 Chinese School As 9pm BBC Parliament 6.00 House of Lords: Criminal Justice and immigration 9.00 Record: yesterday in Parliament, with Alicia McCarthy 9.30 House of Lords: Criminal Justice and immigration 14.30 Transport Questions 15.30 House of Commons 23.00 The Record: highlights of the day in Parliament. Presented by Keith Macdougall 23.30 Welsh First Minister's Questions 0.00 The Daily Politics: parliamentary report 0.30 Political Highlights Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Parliament z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku